Broken Hearts
by LadyOfTheNight2
Summary: HGHP, Harry screws up, HG leaves, Draco takes HP's place. RR please! xoxo
1. It started out so well

Hermione Granger quickly walked down Grapple hook Road with a surge of pride. It's not every day that you get awarded Top Medical Witch, now do you? Hermione had been attending New Chattel Medical College , a magical medical school that only accepted the best, for two years and she had already by- passed all the advanced 4 year students and was due to graduate in late June. * I knew all that studying would pay off. I can't wait to tell Ron and Harry.* With Hermione's thought her walk became more brisk. The slightly chilly autumn air held the scent of someone using a fire. That's what Hermione loved about autumn, it always carried that scent.  
  
It was just after 8 o'clock and the night sky was beautiful. The stars were bright for this time of the year and the moon was absolutely glowing. Turning onto Apsocore Crescent, Hermione stopped and smiled. There stood her home, a large crème brick house stood in the exact middle of the cul-de- sac. It had large black shutters on the two big bay windows that were situated one on each side of the door. There were 6 windows that stretched across the top of the house that all had two shutters each, and under all 6 of them hung black curly-wire plant boxes, all with fresh magically blooming flowers. The door way was arched and on each side stood two 6 foot stone lions. The door was black and had a gold knocker. Two large coach- style lanterns hung on each side of door to provide light. The only light coming from the inside was the chandelier that hung in the middle of the foyer. All the other curtains, upstairs and downstairs, were pulled across. Normally you would still be able to tell if a light was on in the room, but for personal privacy, Hermione had made sure the curtains were thick and double-lined. Taking her keys out of her Prada bag she made her way up the large stone steps. She wiped her feet on the black Welcome mat and slid her keys in the lock and proceeded in opening the door. As she stepped onto the black plush rug that was on top of the marble floor she stepped out of her D& G stilettos and picked them up and jogged up the marble staircase two steps at a time. It was good to be home. 


	2. A little reminising

Harry Potter flew through the large hoop that stood on the Quidditch pitch. Practice had just ended but he felt a surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins. The wind in his hair, the whipping of his quidditch robes flapping as the wind rushed past him, he was glad that he had finally gotten his eyes surgically fixed, with magic of course, he was able to play better and he never had to worry about his glasses getting broken. His inky black hair was still has messy as ever but it was now referred to as "bed- head" hair, or at least that's what Ginny calls it.  
  
Ginny was a fashion reporter for Witch Weekly and loved her high income and advantages of her new career. Her free make-up and clothes were a sure plus for any girl really. Also working at Witch Weekly was Parvati Patil, she was the advice columnist, ironically, in Hogwarts she gave the worst advice. Harry heard that Lavender Brown was an up and coming fashion designer in Paris and Italy, but after seeing her designs at a fashion show that she had dragged him to, he was pretty sure she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
As for himself, he was England's newest and youngest seeker. He never really thought about going into professional quidditch, but when he and Ron were signing up for Auror training at the ministry, a scout had seen him and immediately started taking out forms for team try-outs, and after 3 or 4, he got signed for England's national quidditch team. Ron and Hermione were just as ecstatic for him, but he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He had always thought that all three of them would become Aurors, but now they all had different careers. Ron was an auror and also worked as a marketing associate for Longbottom Technologies. After the accident with Neville's parents, he was determined to help find cures for what happened to them, and already he's come up with the reversal spell for the Crustias Curse. Neville had finally out grown that awkward clumsy stage and was now married to a pureblooded supermodel who was now expecting twins. Harry had gone to lunch with them just less then a month ago and were both very much in love and very anxious about becoming parents. Well moving on, Ron went to West Bridge College and graduated 2nd in his class and soon after, he got a job at Florish and Botts and within a month he had tripled the stores intake. Then about three months later Neville finally signed Ron over to his company and they've been booming ever since. Hermione, after receiving 13 owls was approached by Professor McGonagall after dinner and about 3 hours later she trudged into the common room pilled with parchments packed with information on magical medical schools. After many sleepless hours in the Head Girl's dormitory and with the help of two young men, and of course many trips to the kitchens for hot chocolate and midnight snacks, they finally helped Hermione decide on New Chattel Medical College. Harry and Ron of course were greatly relieved when Hermione had gotten an owl from the college about 6 months later saying she was accepted. Harry remembered it, like it was yesterday (A/N: Clique I know)  
  
Harry and Ron barely acknowledged the owls as they made their daily mail deliveries that morning. Hermione lifted the fork to her lips but didn't take a bite, but instead looked above at the owls. Ron nudged Harry as he saw Hermione. Harry looked up from his eggs and bacon and looked at Hermione. Before he could say anything an owl came and dropped a thin letter at Hermione's place. She glanced down at it, and sent a scowl at Ron and Harry. "It's thin! That's bad! If it's thin that means that I didn't make it. I mean, if it was thick that means they would be information packets in it!" She dropped her spoon and started hyperventilating. "Bloody hell Hermione! You don't know for sure that you didn't make it. Just open it and see if you did." Ron said exasperatingly. Harry and Ron both crossed their fingers underneath the table as Hermione cautiously picked up the letter. As she tore open the seal and unfolded it and started to read it. Before she got to the 4th line she started screaming and jumped up off her seat while spilling a goblet of pumpkin juice on Seamus and Neville. "Oh My God I made it! Holy shit!" Ron and Harry both raised their eyebrows at her use of profanity and they both broke out into smiles before jumping over the table and hugging the petite girl that was jumping around the table and hugging and kissing the cheeks of random Gryffindor boys. 


	3. Unexpected News and Bad Beef

Hermione quickly pulled on some light pink sweatpants and a white see through tank top with a black bra, after taking a quick shower. After slipping on some fluffy white slippers she ran downstairs to start dinner for the two boys that would be home shortly.  
  
*Let's see, what could I cook?* Hermione searched through the presses and pulled out a package of Rice Pilaf and ran over to the stove and turned it up to medium while she took out a pot and began filling it with warm water. She placed the pot on the burner and poured in the package of rice and left out the small package of seasoning to add after the water boiled. *Now for some protein. Hm, we could have some beef-oh gross, this is so out of date! It smells like barf!* Hermione tried to swallow down the gagging feeling in her throat and buried her nose in the crook of her elbow while her other hand held out the package of old steaks. She threw the bad meat into a plastic bag and double knotted it before throwing it in the bin. *Well seeing as steak is out of the question, I'll just have to make chicken.* So, Hermione pulled out the wok from under the lower cabinet and put it on the stove and poured in some olive oil and began washing and slicing the chicken up, while waiting for the oil to begin sizzling. She poured in the seasoning into the rice and lowered the heat and set the timer for 25 minutes. She added the chicken to the oil and began slicing red, green, and yellow peppers, carrots, onions, string peas, and water chestnuts, and crushed some garlic. After the chicken had been fried she took it out and let it sit on some paper towels to drain the chicken from the excess oil and threw in the veggies and added black bean sauce and Soy sauce to the mix. She walked over to the press above the water cooler and took out plates and glasses and grabbed 3 sets of forks and knifes and began setting the table.  
  
Ron Weasley hurried up the stairs to his girlfriend's apartment. Stella had called and told him she had big news for him. Ron cupped his hands and blew his warm breath into them before ringing the door bell. His girlfriend quickly answered.  
  
"Hi, how was work?" Stella nervously smiled and tried to act as calm as possible.  
  
"It was ok, I went to the doctor today for my physical, and I got some..uh.big news." Ron grabbed her forearms alarmed.  
  
"Is everything ok?" He was starting to get a lump in his throat.  
  
"Sort of, why don't you come in, I'd rather tell you when you're sitting down." Stella moved out of the way for Ron and gently closed the door after he stepped into the threshold. She followed him into her living room and made herself comfortable on the cream couch, but Ron continued to stand.  
  
"Ron, come here." Ron walked over to where she was sitting and sat down facing her and grabbed a hold of her hands.  
  
"Ron, if something happened to me, would you stand by my side?"  
  
"100 %, you shouldn't even have to ask." Stella smiled at him and bit her lip.  
  
"Well, just know that what I'm about to tell you isn't easy for me, and I also want you to know, that it's not just affecting me, it's affecting both of us." "Stella, please just tell me." Ron smiled at her, but Stella turned away from him. "Stella?"  
  
"Ron, I'm pregnantwithyourchild." Stella whispered quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron, I'm pregnant, with your child." She continued to look away until she felt his hands loose contact with hers. She knew this would happen. How stupid could she have been to think he would want something like this? He was successful and he was going places, he wouldn't want a baby now, especially out of wedlock. She was a nurse for god's sake, she should have known about taking precautions! When she didn't hear anything for a few minutes she turned and saw Ron passed out on the couch.  
  
"Ron!" 


	4. Smelling Salts and Wandering Hands

Stella paused briefly to look over at the resting, unconscious body of Ron Weasley and smiled. If he wanted to continue being in the relationship, he would make such a wonderful dad, but Stella was jerked out of her thoughts and lightly slapped him on the cheek and called his name.  
  
"Ron, Ron can you hear me?" Stella quickly jumped up after getting no reply from him and ran to her closet and pulled out her emergency kit and took out the smelling salts and put them under his nose. Ron immediately jerked away and rubbed at his watering eyes.  
  
"Sorry I fell asleep, I had the strangest dream." Stella looked away disappointed and began packing up her kit again. Ron looked over at Stella and frown, she was acting upset. He tugged the box gently out of her hands and set it down on the coffee table.  
  
"Stella, look at me." Stella still refused to meet his gaze. "Stella?" Ron tilted her chin with her middle and index finger so she was looking at him; her cheeks were wet with silent tears. "It wasn't a dream was it?" He asked softly. Stella looked down again and shook her head as sobs began to wrack her body. Ron pulled her close to her and started rubbing her back.  
  
"Hey, this isn't something to be upset about. I always wanted a big family, and now we can start early!" Stella looked up at his astonished.  
  
"But you're job, you're doing so well, this is too soon, I can't really expect you to want to keep this baby, don't ruin your life because of my mistake!" Ron's eyes snapped open wider then they were before.  
  
"How could you think I wouldn't want this baby? Hell Stella, how could you think I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with you? We've been together since college and I don't think I'd ever find someone as amazing as you ever again. So now, I wanted to wait until Christmas, but I guess now that everything is coming out in the open I might as well, "Stella stared at Ron curiously, until he got off the couch and went down on one knee, and then her jaw dropped.  
  
"Stella Carina Santiago, will you marry me?" Ron pulled out his wand and whispered "Accio Stella's ring" and in a few seconds a small ring box zoomed into his awaiting hand. Stella sat on the couch rigidly with her eyes wide and looked at Ron in amazement as he opened the box. Inside the small black velvet box was a small ring with a pink diamond in the middle and two white diamonds on either side nestled in white satin.  
  
"Oh, Ron" She breathed. "Are you really sure about this?" Ron pulled Stella to him in a kiss that surely answered her question.  
  
Harry walked into the lobby of his home he shared with Ron and Hermione and quickly untied his tennis shoes and placed them neatly in the closet. When he stood up he could smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen and walked inside to take a closer whiff. Standing with her back to him was Hermione flipping the veggies and chicken around in the wok. Harry silently creped up behind her and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
Hermione was adding more soy sauce to the chicken and veggies when she felt something soft and moist touch the back of her neck. A few micro seconds later she felt hands coming around her waist, as she relaxed into the "stranger's" embrace she flicked off the burner and turned her neck to the side so the person could continue the ministrations on her neck.  
  
"Oh Harry" She quietly moaned.  
  
"How do you know I'm Harry?" the stranger had a rougher, deeper voice than Harry's. Hermione went to scream but the assailant covered her mouth with their large hand and turned her around in their arms.  
  
"Harry! You're frightened me! I should let you go hungry for that, and Ron and I will enjoy this ourselves." Hermione smirked at him, but rubbed his back to sooth him from his quidditch practice. She ran her long, rounded nails down his back and he arched and moaned in reply.  
  
"Hermione, unless you want to be thrown on that table instead of the food, I suggest you stop." Hermione smirked at his statement and seemed to be considering his offer but instead laughed and pulled out of his embrace.  
  
"Come on, dinner's ready. I wonder when Ron will be home."  
  
"Oh, he called me when I was changing after practice. Stella called and asked him over, he said something about big news." Hermione and Harry flashed smiles at each other and Hermione wiggled her eyebrows and took the wok off the stove and poured the mix into a large pasta dish. Harry set the bowl on the table as Hermione took the rice off the burner and scooped it out onto their plates. She knew Harry liked rice pilaf a lot, so she gave him more and set the plates on the table. Harry uncorked the bottle of wine and poured it into the awaiting wine glasses. After sitting down Harry lifted his glass and clinked it with Hermione's.  
  
"Cheers to.." Harry broke off in thought.  
  
"To us?" Hermione smiled at Harry and clinked her glass to his.  
  
"To us. " Harry leaned in and they shared a quick kiss. 


End file.
